1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic navigation devices, and particularly to a hands-free Qibla orientation device for orienting the user in the direction that should be faced during salah (formal worship), generally fixed as the direction of the Kaaba in Mecca.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is considered important in many religions to face in a certain direction during prayer and/or at other specific times or intervals. An example of this practice is found in the Muslim religion, wherein practitioners are required to face in the direction of Mecca (Makkah), or more specifically, toward the Kaaba in Mecca, during prayer. This is considered of such importance that a great deal of attention is given the proper direction or orientation for prayer. In fact, the Arabic language has a specific word, “Qibla,” referring to the alignment of an individual with the direction of Mecca or the Kaaba.
As can be imagined, it can sometimes be difficult to determine the proper orientation. While a Muslim may know the local area and orientation, it may be difficult to determine the proper orientation when one travels to an unfamiliar area and, for whatever reason, cannot orient himself or herself relative to the sun, known landmarks, or other features. While the simple magnetic compass may be of some value for such orientation, it is by no means a universal solution due to local electromagnetic fields, local ferromagnetic deposits, adjacent steel structures, etc. Moreover, most practitioners of the Muslim faith desire greater accuracy than can be achieved with such relatively simple devices. Furthermore, it is of utmost importance for Muslims to pray in congregation, i.e., for two or more persons to pray together at the same time. When such a congregation is achieved, a leader (Imam) leads the prayer by standing at the front, while the remaining congregation forms straight lines behind him. The Imam at the front and every one of the people participating in the prayer behind him must face Qibla.
Accordingly, a number of electronic devices have been developed in the past for the purpose of orienting oneself toward Mecca and/or Kaaba. However, generally speaking, these devices only point in the direction of Mecca, or perhaps the Kaaba, and do nothing to assure that the individual is also oriented in the proper direction. While a few such devices have been developed, they generally do not provide for the actual directional orientation of the device in a specific direction. For example, GPS receivers have been developed for orienting oneself while hiking, hunting, and/or engaging in other outdoor activities. Many cell phones also now include GPS receivers as well. However, these devices generally only pinpoint the location of the device, and do not provide orientation from their location toward another distant location. Where such orientation is provided by the device, the annunciator system is still generally rather limited. For example, some such devices provide a visual signal for orientation, but such a visual signal is not of much help to the visually handicapped.
Thus, a Qibla orientation device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.